Un pedacito de mi corazón
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un joven que decide alquilar su vientre al matrimonio Rivaille, pero en el proceso de su embarazo va sintiendo amor por el bebé que tendrá que entregar. YAOI RIREN MPREG ONE-SHOT


**Olas :DD Les traigo esta nueva historia, es Mpreg (lo sé, debo pararle al Mpreg, pero en verdad me gusta x'D ). Está algo rarita, pero denle una oportunidad. No especifiqué mucho sobre el tema de por qué Eren puede embarazarse, me enfoqué más en la idea principal. Esto fue beteado por Mabo como siempre :33**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Mira por décima vez el reloj de la pared. Vaya que es temprano, pero como siempre ya está preparando los pasteles en la panadería. Un suspiro deja sus labios. La verdad es que no le gusta estar solo en su departamento, prefería utilizar ese tiempo preparando pasteles y todo tipo de dulces mientras espera a que sus dos socios y también mejores amigos lleguen, Mikasa y Armin. Los había conocido hace dos años y medio, ellos fueron los ángeles que lo salvaron de una gran depresión.

Empieza a formar muñequitos con la masa, le gusta ese tipo de cosas, eso le hace sentir bien, eso le alivia. Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, un joven de veintiún años, uno de esos pocos hombres que pueden crear vida con un pasado doloroso. Trabajaba en el bar Illuminati, pero actualmente trabaja de pastelero y él… Pues él… Es un hombre incompleto, ya que

…**le falta un pedacito de su corazón.**

"_A veces nos ilusionamos con lo que nunca podrá ser."_

* * *

Se sentó en una de las mesas del enorme bar, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, por lo que era el momento en el cual debía conseguir un cliente. Esa era su primera vez, su _debut_ si se le podría llamar así; pasaba de ser bailarín de pole dance a una vil prostituta, y no era porque lo necesitase, era porque según él se lo merecía. En ese tiempo pensaba que los hombres como él eran totalmente una bajeza que solo servía para follar y ya.

Esperó a que viniese algún hombre viejo con cara de pervertido o algún grupito de jóvenes que buscasen divertirse con un poco de dinero. Estaba nervioso, siempre escuchaba decir a las mujeres que trabajan en el bar que si tienes suerte, la primera vez es especial, mágica y que nunca se olvida. La verdad en ese momento no le importaba nada mágico ni lindo, estaba más preocupado por si dolería. En ese instante solo quería dinero, solo quería el sucio dinero para poder sobrevivir.

Unos quince minutos después estaba desesperándose, su mente llena de pensamientos como: _"Debo ser horrible." "Ni siquiera en este oficio puedo rendir." "Estoy muerto, ya no tendré dinero para la comida."_ Quiso llorar, mas sus lágrimas no cayeron, ya que cuando alzó la vista vio a un hombre sentado en el lugar frente al suyo. Tenía una expresión seria, ojos grises y afilados, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, vestía de una manera casual y su rostro… No quería sonar superficial, pero en el primer momento en que lo vio se enamoró de ese rostro. Definitivamente aquel sujeto era una persona bella.

—Mocoso —empezó a hablar sin apartar la mirada del castaño.

Tragó duro. _Oh cielos_, estaba nervioso, ya había imaginado esta situación muchas veces en su cabeza, pero ahora era distinto, nunca se imaginó tener a un tipo como ese a la primera—. Bu-buenas noches —dijo cohibido.

—¿Cuánto cobras? —fue directo al grano. La cara de Eren se volvió blanca de la impresión. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Ni siquiera algo de coqueteo?

Apretó sus puños, tendría que acostumbrarse a tipos así, era ahora o nunca—. Quinientos —respondió con la expresión más seria que pudo.

—Hmm —juntó sus manos y apoyo su mentón sobre estas—. ¿Algo menos?

_¿Qué?_ Los colores en su cara cambiaron de blanco a azul por la cólera. No podía creerlo, ¿estaba barateando con una prostituta? Frunció el ceño e imitó su pose para molestarlo—. Quinientos y punto —escupió las palabras con algo de rencor y fastidio.

—Oh, eres un mocoso insolente —se enderezó sobre su silla y sus labios formaron una sonrisa seductora, pero no, Eren no iba a dejarse convencer con su bello rostro de príncipe, esos ojos tan profundos y… Movió la cabeza exageradamente para aclarar sus pensamientos—. Está bien —el sujeto terminó aceptando la oferta.

El castaño se levantó del asiento—. Sígame, por favor —caminó a pasos lentos mientras dirigía a aquel hombre a las habitaciones especiales del prostíbulo. Se movía pesadamente, como si cargara una gran roca sobre sus hombros. Finalmente el ojiverde abrió la puerta, observando al otro hombre que parecía inspeccionar el cuarto una vez entró.

—No está mal —comentó indiferente. Eren simplemente se dedicó a ignorar sus palabras, era momento de negocios. Se aproximó hasta la cama y empezó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba. Aquel hombre solo lo miraba en su lugar sin moverse.

_Oh joder, si lo que quería era un bailecito pudo habérmelo dicho antes_, se quejó Eren mentalmente. Ya desnudo se echó sobre la cama y aguardó a que el sujeto se abalanzara sobre él. Esperó un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Pero qué diablos!—. ¿No piensa cobrar su dinero? —preguntó furioso mientras volvió a sentarse.

—No —sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo—, estoy casado y amo a mi esposa —respondió tranquilamente encendiendo uno de los pequeños cilindros.

—¿Eh? —abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Esto era lo último que quería, que su puto primer cliente venga y diga que no quiere follar, que lo quiere es conversar o algo así. Suspiró, ya se lo imaginaba, había visto demasiadas películas como para saberlo—. Oiga, si no va a hacerlo, mejor váyase —sugirió, porque bueno, no podía gritarle al bastardo.

—Verás, tengo un problema —se recostó sobre la pared y miró al desnudo castaño sobre el lecho. Bonita vista.

Oh no, y ahí el cliente empezaría a contar sus problemas. _Búsquese un psicólogo por un demonio._ No quedándole de otra se puso en una posición cómoda, al diablo el pudor—. Lo escucho —sonrió cínicamente, después de todo el cliente es la prioridad.

—¿Conoces a alguno de esos hombres que pueden tener hijos? —soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eren lo observó detenidamente. Eso era lo que le faltaba, que el tipo sea un acosador o algo, aunque no conteniendo la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Para qué busca uno? —decidió ser precavido, no era tan estúpido como para decir algo tan privado a un desconocido.

El hombre le lanzó una gélida mirada como si le dijera que no es su problema, que no sea cretino y que se muera. Oh, pero qué sutil es ese caballero.

—Bueno —jugueteó con sus dedos—, no puedo brindarle información así porque sí —se justificó.

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió del pelinegro, viendo que tenía que ser más detallado—. Mi esposa y yo no podemos tener hijos —contó viendo al curioso joven. Este se sorprendió por tremenda declaración y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara—. Me gustaría que alguien me alquile su vientre —dijo esas palabras fríamente.

Ese tipo sí que era raro, era más fácil pedírselo a una mujer, aunque tal vez lo hacía para no sentirse culpable con su esposa. Después de todo, con un hombre no desarrollaría ningún sentimiento. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. _El dinero…_ Lo necesitaba—. ¿Cuánto? —preguntó sin más.

Sonrió ligeramente, triunfante para sus adentros. Al parecer el hombre ya lo sabía por la expresión de Eren o tal vez como todas las personas siempre le dicen, por su transparencia—. Lo que quieras —contestó despreocupadamente.

—Bien.

Y así fue. Esa noche vendió algo que nunca debió de haber vendido, algo que anhela en la actualidad, algo que le cuesta olvidar…

_Porque siempre, siempre me voy arrepentir de haberlo hecho._

_De haber vendido algo que quiero._

_De pensar que el dinero lo podía todo._

_De haber firmado ese sucio contrato…_

* * *

Empezó a caminar con sus maletas por el pasillo. Ya estaba decidido, tenía que tener un hijo con Levi, ese era el nombre de su cliente. Las cláusulas del contrato eran sencillas: durante todo el proceso de embarazo, Levi lo cuidaría junto a su esposa y tendría que hacerse pasar por la señora Rivaille frente a sus parientes. Bien, eso era algo sencillo, en realidad no le importaba, como ya dijo, solo quería el dinero.

"_Esa era la forma como actuaba, esa era mi prioridad en ese entonces. Me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto y también me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Levi, mi amor frustrado…"_

* * *

Levi volteó y le dirigió una mirada burlona, Eren simplemente decidió pasar por alto sus gestos y caminó hasta el auto en donde el pelinegro lo esperaba. Al aproximarse para abrir la puerta, el pelinegro se le adelantó haciéndolo él mismo, cosa que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el castaño. Le gustó ser tratado de esa manera, le hizo sentir importante—. Gracias —dijo sinceramente para luego subir al vehículo.

—De nada —susurró despacio. Vaya, qué amable.

El auto se movió alejándose de aquel bar. _En realidad, me da gusto salir de ese lugar, me siento libre…_ Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la suave música de la radio—. ¿Y cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, queriendo iniciar una conversación.

—Treinta y siete —miró de reojo al chico sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído —habló tranquilamente.

En serio que no podía creerlo, Levi parecía una persona de unos veintitantos, casi cuarenta era demasiado—. Wow —no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto.

—Eres un mocoso.

Como si le diera la razón, hizo un infantil puchero—. Definitivamente eres un caballero —expresó con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé —alzó una ceja y le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas a las cuales el castaño ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse—. Me vas a llegar a amar —bromeó.

—Sí, claro —soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

_Era una broma, solo era una broma…_

* * *

Llegaron a la enorme casa, Eren se sorprendió un poco al ver que Levi tenía servidumbre y todo. Parecía un cuento de hadas, solo que él era un intruso en aquella bonita historia. Repentinamente sintió como alguien más pequeño lo abrazaba—. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó una mujer pelirroja, era hermosa.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos de manera juguetona.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y usted es…?

—Soy Petra, la esposa de Levi —le dio un beso en la frente—. Me agrada tanto que hayas aceptado la oferta —pronunció emocionada.

Al parecer las sorpresas continuaban. No se imaginaba que la esposa lo trataría tan bien a pesar de que su marido tendría que acostarse con él. Hizo una reverencia—. Soy Eren, es un gusto conocerla, señora.

—¡Oh, qué lindo! —lo abrazó más fuerte y lo sobó contra su mejilla. En verdad que le daba algo de miedito la esposa de Levi, aunque se notaba que era una buena persona.

* * *

Eren se instaló en la casa de los Rivaille. En verdad eran muy amables con él, siempre estaban al pendiente de que coma saludablemente. Es bastante obvio que deseaban un hijo, el castaño lo pudo notar en los ojos de aquella pareja. Caminó por la habitación que le habían asignado, una mucho mejor de la que tuvo alguna vez en su vida, y se dirigió a la ventana que daba con el jardín trasero. Se sorprendió al ver a Levi jugando con el perro, nunca había visto esa faceta tan relajada en él. Permaneció observándolo un largo rato. Ahora el pelinegro era diferente a su primer encuentro. Levi era amable con él, nadie lo había tratado así antes; era increíblemente apuesto como uno de esos modelos que salen en las revistas, no pudo evitar empezar a sentir cosas. Apartó la vista de la ventana rápidamente, con el rostro sonrojado. Oh no, claro que no, era malditos negocios; Eren lo sabía, que si se enamorara, el negocio terminaría, así que corrió hasta su cama y apretó fuertemente la almohada. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Levi.

Eventualmente la noche llegó y el castaño se acostó en la suave cama dando vueltas y vueltas disfrutando de aquella textura. De pronto las luces se apagaron y un asustado Eren se incorporó como un resorte. _Oh, a la mierda, tal vez la casa está embrujada_, pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Una vez abierta, pudo distinguir una sombra parada en el umbral—. ¡Waaa! —dejó escapar un grito para nada masculino.

—¡Shh! ¡Cállate! —era Levi, quien velozmente jaló al castaño dentro del cuarto.

—¡Me asustó! —lloriqueó mientras se sentaba en el lecho. _Puto Levi_, maldijo por lo bajo.

Soltó una risa burlona—. La gallina Jaeger.

—El anciano Rivaille —contestó al insulto. Es decir, Eren era algo miedoso, pero no era para que Levi le esté diciendo gallina.

—Mocoso —el pelinegro llamó su atención.

—¿Qué? —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

—¿Eh? —movió la cabeza, no entendiendo nada de lo dicho por el ojigris—. ¿Hacer qué?

Levi comenzó a quitarse el saco tranquilamente, caminó lentamente hacia el castaño dejando caer su camisa y se agachó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con el ojiverde—. De acostarte conmigo —eso era todo, Levi acortó la distancia entre ellos con un beso y empujó suavemente a Eren sobre el mullido colchón.

"_En ese instante, me dejé llevar. Fuiste tan suave conmigo, haciéndome disfrutar cada unos de tus besos y tus caricias. Con eso mi amor frustrado empezó a crecer en mi corazón."_

* * *

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

Tres días después del corte de luz en la habitación de Eren, el castaño se hizo cinco pruebas de embarazo, todas con el mismo resultado: positivo. Fue la alegría más grande para la feliz pareja de esposos. Por un lado, Petra lo abrazaba muy contenta y emocionada y por otro lado, Levi le sonreía a su manera, una ligera pero cálida sonrisa. Y así comenzó, Eren empezó a amar la sonrisa de Levi, quería que esa sonrisa siempre sea dirigida a él.

—¿Ves? —Petra se acercó a su pareja y lo agarró de las manos—. Te lo dije, esta fue mi grandiosa idea, ahora por fin seremos una familia.

—Sí, todo fue tu gran idea, amor —el pelinegro depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

Todo eso ocurría frente a Eren, quien solo se mordió los labios con frustración. _No, Levi, ¡no lo hagas! Bésame a mí, quiero sentir tus labios… _Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, esos pensamientos estaban mal, él solo quería el dinero, no ganaba nada con ilusionarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Eren? —Petra lo miró asustada, temiendo que algo le pase a él y a su preciado bebé.

—Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe, señora —se frotó la frente y sonrió—. Iré a descansar a mi habitación, ustedes sigan, deben sentirse muy felices, ya pronto tendrán a su bebé.

—¡Kya, eres tan lindo! De acuerdo, Eren —sujetó la mano del castaño reconfortantemente—. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame. Yo te cuidaré, quiero sentir contigo todas las sensaciones del embarazo —expresó emocionada.

—Oh, usted es muy amable, señora —hizo una reverencia—. No se preocupe, la llamaré cada vez que siente una patada o algo…

—Es muy pronto para eso —interrumpió Levi, quien los observaba a lo lejos.

—¿Eh? —Eren lo miró algo sorprendido. Se percató que en la mirada del pelinegro había algo de molestia. ¿Por qué…?

—Que es muy pronto —suspiró—. Eres una madre primeriza, así que lo sentirás entre los cinco y seis meses.

—Ah —se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose algo avergonzado—. Entonces habrá que esperar —levantó la vista y volvió a mirar el rostro de Levi. _¿Está sonriendo? ¿Sonríe por mí? Pero si parecía enojado… _Se sonrojó, en verdad que le iba costar entender a Levi.

"_Dicen que a veces los padres suelen tener los cambios de humor. Me gustó Levi, me gustó papá Levi y sus cambios de humor. Es así como empecé a formar mi fantasía: yo soy la feliz mamá y Levi era el tonto papá preocupado por todo. Pero eso solo fue una ilusión más…"_

* * *

Ya había transcurrido dos meses desde la agradable noticia y Petra se había encargado de cuidar a Eren minuciosamente. El embarazo tenía un buen seguimiento, el bebé tenía que nacer sano sí o sí; por lo tanto, Eren prácticamente no salía de su habitación. Se encontraba todo el santo día echado sobre la cama, ya que cada vez que ponía un pie afuera, aparecían las sirvientas llenándole de preguntas como: _"¿Qué desea, joven?" "¿Se siente bien?" "¿Quiere que llame a la señora?" _Estaba embarazado, pero no inválido, aún así no podía darle la contra a toda la servidumbre.

Suspiró por décima vez recostado. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir, el insomnio de mierda no lo dejaba tranquilo. Intentó pensar en algo lindo, cuando de pronto la imagen de un delicioso pastel de chocolate bañado con crema y muchas frutas vino a su mente.

Primer síntoma del embarazo: los antojos.

Se dirigió de puntillas hacia la cocina, ya lo iba a lograr, ya estaba llegando al sensual y hermoso refrigerador, faltaba poco…

—Mocoso.

—¡Ah! —saltó de la impresión.

—¡Cállate! Soy yo —era Levi sosteniendo un vaso con agua.

Después de respirar agitadamente unos segundos, su ritmo volvió a la normalidad. ¡Maldita sea! Era el seductor pelinegro—. Oh. ¡Casi me mata de un susto!

—No es mi culpa que seas una gallina.

—¡Que no soy una gallina!

—Claro que lo eres.

—Entonces usted es un enano de Narnia —abrió los ojos al ver la expresión del contrario. Rayos, la había jodido. Se rio nerviosamente—. Lo-Lo siento —dijo cabizbajo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en la cocina? —inquirió el ojigris.

—Ah, bueno —tragó saliva notoriamente—, tenía hambre.

—Ajá —alzó una ceja—, ya empiezas con los antojos. No hay remedio entonces.

El castaño solo inclinó la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión.

—Cada vez que quieras algo, pídemelo, te lo traeré —sonrió—. Mamá primeriza.

Hizo un mohín—. ¡No lo necesito!

—Como sea, estaré en la habitación de al lado. Solo tienes que decir: pastel, helado, pollo, carne…

Ignoró las palabras de Levi. Sí claro, "pastel, pollo, carne" ¡Jamás! El maldito solo lo estaba provocando. Regresó a su habitación no sin antes tomar un bocadillo, deteniéndose en la puerta del costado al recordar lo dicho por el pelinegro. _Eso significa que… ¿Dejará de dormir con su esposa para cuidarme? _Permaneció estático, eso no podía creerlo…

"_Es cierto que Levi siempre dormía al lado de mi habitación. Cada vez que pedía un helado o alguno platillo raro e inusual para esas horas, él estaba ahí como un buen mozo a la espera de mi pedido. Me gustó Levi, me gustó Levi y su gran afán de apoyarme y complacerme."_

* * *

Contempló a Levi de pie a su lado, mientras él estaba sobre la camilla en el consultorio. _¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué?_ Ese día tenía cita con el médico, pero para la desgracia de Eren, a Petra le surgió otro compromiso, así que sin más remedio tuvo que dejarse llevar por Levi. Y ahí estaba, mirándole como si el castaño estuviese en peligro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente el pelinegro.

—Sí —se removió un poco tratando de acomodar su vientre—. Aunque…

—Llamaré al médico —se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a armar un escándalo.

—¡No! —se agitó—. Por favor, estoy bien, es solo que me sentía algo incómodo —el mayor quiso protestar, estaba visiblemente nervioso. Eren sonrió para sus adentros, Levi era totalmente distinto cuando se comportaba de esa manera—. Estoy bien, Levi —repitió, cogiéndole la mano—. El bebé está bien.

Unos minutos después finalmente hizo su aparición la doctora. Preguntaba una y otra vez a Eren sobre su estado y también le hacía unas preguntas a Levi, quien se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas. La doctora sonrió—. El papá está muy nervioso, bueno, es comprensible —anotó algunas cosas en la historia de Eren—. Ya estás en tu quinto mes, por suerte todo va perfecto.

—¿El bebé está bien doctora? —quiso asegurarse el castaño.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—, será un bebé sano. Bien, nos vemos en tu próxima cita.

—Gracias por todo —le devolvió una amable sonrisa a la mujer.

—Por cierto… Papá, cuide a mamá, lo estoy vigilando —bromeó la doctora.

"_Y Levi lo hizo, me cuidó como si de un cristal se tratase. Me gustó Levi, me gustó su hermoso rostro cada vez que le decían papá."_

* * *

Jugueteó con sus manos, estaba bastante nervioso. Había llegado el momento de fingir frente a algunos de los amigos de Levi. Ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, cuando los parientes de Petra visitaron la casa; esa vez tuvo que disfrazarse y taparse el rostro para que no descubrieran la verdad. Pero hacerlo con los amigos de Levi era más delicado, ya que eran, repito, los amigos de Levi.

—¿Quieres un refresco, Petra? —ofreció una mujer joven de cabellos castaños, según había escuchado se llamaba Hanji. Rechazó el gesto educadamente—. Bueno —sonrió la animada castaña y se apartó sentándose al frente de Eren—. ¡Hey, enano! Estarás tratando bien a Petra, ¿cierto? —se dirigió al pelinegro, queriendo fastidiarlo como de costumbre.

Levi, quien estaba sentado junto a Eren, apretó el vaso que sostenía y lo lanzó en dirección a su amiga—. Loca de mierda.

—Ow, no me lastimes, enano del mal —lloriqueó exageradamente.

—Ya basta los dos —los reprendió Erwin, otro buen amigo de Levi—. Petra puede alterarse.

Sin más, el pelinegro volvió a sentarse y cruzó los brazos—. ¿No vienen Erd, Auruo y Gunter?

—No, llamaron diciendo que Auruo se sentía mal.

—Oh, bueno, no se puede hacer nada.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde conversando, mientras Eren simplemente los escuchaba. Los amigos de Levi eran realmente bromistas, siempre riendo por cualquier cosa, en especial la señorita Hanji, ella sí que era juguetona. Estuvo un buen tiempo frotando el vientre del castaño y diciéndole que el bebé sería bello. Eren sonrió, qué linda era. En ese momento, llegó a pensar que de verdad esas palabras de amiga iban dirigidas a su persona, pensó que esos amigos también eran los suyos, pensó que él era la esposa, llegó a fantasear que Levi lo amaba.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, estaban de camino a su hogar, por fin Eren sentía que ya tenía uno. Durante el trayecto miraba por la ventana, miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente. Estaba emocionado, estaba ansioso por saber cómo sería su pequeño. ¿Se parecería a él o a Levi? ¿Qué nombre le pondría? ¡Oh, sí! A los dos meses quería llevar a su hijo a pasear en ese parque que tanto le gustaba. Sin medir sus palabras y sin pensar bien, giró su rostro y sonrió—. Levi, pienso que el bebe necesitará una manta azul, ya sabes, para cuando lo saque a pasear. Tengo el presentimiento de que será un niño —explicó sin poder contener su alegría. En ese momento, Levi detuvo el auto y volteó para mirar a Eren.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Olvidaste el contrato?

El rostro de Eren palideció rápidamente, sus facciones formaron una mueca de desconcierto. No quería recordarlo, no quería oírlo, llegó a creer sus propias fantasías, se ilusionó y ahora se percató que la realidad es distinta. Sin embargo, sintió algo diferente, él ya no quiere hacerlo. Se frotó el vientre, no quería dejar a su bebé.

—¡No! —se desesperó y quitó el cinturón de seguridad con manos temblorosas. Quería salir del auto, necesitaba huir.

—Eren —Levi lo sujetó de las muñecas para intentar calmarlo. Veía tristeza en esos ojos verdes.

—No, el contrato se acabó, yo quiero a mi bebé —en un rápido movimiento se soltó de aquel fuerte agarre y salió corriendo del auto. Con la vista nublada por el llanto, no pudo evitar los pensamientos dolorosos que llegaban a él. _¡No puedo! Simplemente no puedo. Sé que Levi no me ama, lo sé, pero este bebé es lo único que me queda, es algo tan hermoso que no puedo abandonar, es mi vida misma… ¡No quiero hacerlo!_ Corría y corría a más no poder, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Levi que le pide que se detenga, que se lastimará. Eren hizo oídos sordos, sabía que Levi estaba preocupado por él, pero no pensaba detenerse. Súbitamente sus piernas empezaron a fallarle, no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al pavimento con un ruido sordo. No podía moverse, sentía un gran dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero solo podía pensar en su bebé.

—¡Eren! ¿Estás bien? —pronunció Levi en un hilillo de voz, parecía que quería llorar. Eren lo observó y pensó que no es por él, lo único importante es el pequeño, lo sabía, pero de todas maneras quería pensar que esas palabras también eran para él.

—Me duele —se quejó quedamente—. Por favor, Levi —empezó a respirar agitadamente—, sálvalo, por favor, no quiero que le pase nada, por favor… —le suplicó con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Al final ya no le importaba el dinero, ya no le importaba su vida misma, lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su hijo.

—No te esfuerces, Eren —Levi le habló mientras lo envolvía delicadamente con sus brazos. Sus palabras eran tan dulces, a Eren le habría gustado seguir escuchándolas, pero ya no podía. Cerró los ojos lentamente y perdió el conocimiento.

"_Me gustó Levi, me gustó su voz, esa bella voz que hace que me derrita con cada palabra, con cada sílaba, con cada frase. Anhelé que me hablara como le hablaba a su esposa, fui egoísta, deseé algo que nunca sería mío."_

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía su cuerpo adormecido. Lo primero que vio fue el blanco techo de aquel lugar, empezó a moverse y notó que estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Suspiró profundamente, se sentía cansado, todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores. Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un pequeño llanto fuera del cuarto. Fue como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, comenzó a recobrar fuerza mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte. Se levantó cuidadosamente y con pasos tambaleantes se aproximó a la puerta. Lo llamaba, sentía que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Eren! —Petra ingresó, sorprendiéndose al ver al castaño de pie.

—Yo… ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—En el hospital —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. El bebé ya nació.

_Ya nació._ Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, quería ver al bebé, quería tener a su hijo. Petra al ver su reacción, lo calmó y ayudó a llevarlo nuevamente a la cama. Como si estuviera todo sincronizado, Levi ingresa con el pequeño en sus brazos. Eren se emocionó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas quería acercarse y verlo apropiadamente, pero todo se derrumbó cuando el pelinegro se situó al lado de Petra, dando una imagen perfecta de una familia. Es ahí cuando lo comprendió, por más que quisiera, no podía negarles a esa criatura, no podía faltar a su promesa. Su hijo era su vida ahora, y por lo tanto no tiene el derecho a ser egoísta, el bebé se merecía una familia… No dijo nada, solamente los observó desde su lecho, su lugar era permanecer alejado. Luego de eso sonrió tristemente. Al día siguiente, no solo el pequeñito se fue de su vida, sino la persona que amaba también. Lo único que supo de su hijo fue que era varón. No estaba equivocado después de todo.

"_Mi bebé es un pedacito de mi corazón. Quise tenerlo conmigo, pero él se merece una familia. Me duele, Levi fue mi gran amor, él no tuvo la culpa, yo fui el que cometió el error. Quiero besar el rostro de Levi y limpiar sus lágrimas con mis labios."_

* * *

—Muy bien, hoy es nuevo día —Eren empieza a preparar el pastel especial que le habían pedido. Al parecer es para una fiesta de cumpleaños y el niño vendrá a recogerlo con sus padres más tarde. Mueve la masa y le da forma, empieza a imaginar en su cabeza la forma en cómo lo hará, quería hacer un buen trabajo.

—¡Eren! —escucha a Mikasa llamándole desde afuera—. Alguien te busca.

—¿Eh? —se extraña, ya que nadie tiene que venir del mercado a cobrarle algo. Deja los ingredientes en su lugar, se lava las manos y sale mientras se quita el mandil.

—Estaré cuidando las galletas, vengo en un momento —la pelinegra se retira del lugar dejando solo a Eren.

El castaño se sorprende, ya que no hay nadie. Mira para todos lados, pero no hay ni rastro de una persona.

—Oiga —escucha una vocecita y baja la mirada. Es un niño, es tan bajito que ni siquiera lo había visto.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño? —se arrodilla para verlo mejor.

El niño lo observa por un largo rato. Finalmente saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega al castaño—. Mi _api_ me _ijo_ que le _entegara _esto.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu papi? ¿Dónde está tu papi?

—Afuera. _Po_ favor, lea el _papeito_ primero —el niño insiste.

Coge el papel y lo desdobla algo confundido. Sus ojos recorren las pocas palabras escritas y sus ojos se cristalizan. Eso no podía ser…

_Al final no pude olvidarte, mocoso, lo intenté…_

_Lo siento, Eren, pero te amo._

—¿_Seño_? ¿_Po_ qué _lloa_? —el niño lo mira preocupado.

—No, por nada. ¿Y tu mami?

—No sé —se encoge de hombros—. Mi _api siempe_ anda _bucándola_.

—Oh —carga al niño y le sonríe—. Dijiste que tu papi está afuera, ¿cierto?

—Sip, creo que te _etá espeando_.

Se siente feliz, eso es lo más hermoso que le habían dicho. Sale de la panadería y ve la figura de un hombre parado al lado de un auto. No dicen nada, no hay palabras, y otra vez Levi vuelve a sorprenderlo y le hace cambiar de parecer. No todo había sido una fantasía, al final estaba equivocado.

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta la cara de mocoso que siempre tiene."_

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta cuando llora y parece un niño pequeño."_

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta cuando trata de fingir y no puede."_

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta cuando me despierta a medianoche para pedirme dulces."_

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta cuando me sonríe de esa manera."_

"_Me gusta Eren, me gusta todo de él y odio que Eren no esté feliz."_

_Fin._

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Si les gustó, déjenme un review :DD y si no pues... :c Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más. **

**Nos vemos el domingo con "Mi adorable y limpia familia". Besos y abrazos para todas, adiós :33**_  
_


End file.
